Ben-Kei OTK
A Ben-Kei OTK Deck tries to land the Armed Samurai - Ben Kei OTK as quickly as possible. The idea of this One Turn Kill is to get out Armed Samurai - Ben Kei, and attack multiple times. The following cards are recommended: * Armed Samurai - Ben Kei, the main card of the deck * Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu to search out equip cards, more often Big Bang Shot than the others. * Reinforcement of the Army to search for Ben Kei. * Sangan to search for Ben Kei or Kotetsu. * Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive and Magical Merchant for speeding through the Deck. * Monster Reborn or Limit Reverse for reviving a Ben Kei discarded via Magical Merchant's effect. * Heavy Storm or Giant Trunade to clear the field before launching the attack. * United We Stand, Mage Power, Axe of Despair are powerful equips that also help to deal huge damage. * Big Bang Shot to pierce through any defenders the opponent has. Combos well with Giant Trunade * Gravity Bind, Level Limit - Area B, Messenger of Peace, and other stalling cards. It doesn't matter if these cards prevent you from attacking, because you should always play Heavy Storm or Giant Trunade before trying to land the OTK anyway. * Shooting Star Bow - Ceal along with at least two other Equip Spell Cards that raise Ben Kei's attack power to at least 2000 will give you a 2000-ATK monster that can attack your opponent directly four times. * Hidden Armory - To easily search for Equip Spell Cards in the deck or retrieve from the Graveyard. * Gold Sarcophagus to search out cards for the OTK. Recommended Cards Monsters * Armed Samurai - Ben Kei * Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu * Gilford the Legend * Marauding Captain * Freed the Matchless General * Exiled Force * Mataza the Zapper * Magical Merchant * Elemental Hero Wildheart * Sunlight Unicorn * Evocator Chevalier * Maha Vailo * Cardcar D * Big Eye Spells * Reinforcement of the Army * Release Restraint Wave * Mage Power * Scapegoat * United We Stand * Big Bang Shot * Fairy Meteor Crush * Mist Body * Moon Mirror Shield * Fusion Sword Murasame Blade * Fairy of the Spring * Axe of Despair * The Warrior Returning Alive * The A. Forces * Swords of Revealing Light * Shooting Star Bow - Ceal * Noble Arms - Gallatin * Noble Arms of Destiny * Noble Arms - Arfeudutyr * Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce * Gravity Axe - Grarl * Gold Sarcophagus * The Dark Door Traps * Royal Decree * Solemn Scolding Possible OTKs Ben Kei Bow OTK This OTK is fairly easy to pull off. Equip Ben Kei with "Axe of Despair" or "Mask of Brutality" plus "Mage Power" and "Shooting Star Bow - Ceal". Ben Kei gets 2000 ATK and the capability of attacking directly four times in a row. (Enough to deplete your opponent's LPs thoroughly) Flashing Maha Vailo OTK "Maha Vailo" is, tenchnically, the self-bolstering counterpart of Ben Kei, hence it is possible to OTK with him as well. Equip him with "Big Bang Shot" (for Piercing damage), "Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce" (to allow Maha Vailo to attack twice) and "Mage Power". (to bolster himself way further than his own effect) He'll get 4450 ATK, whose damage dealt is doubled due to attacking twice, plus even Defense Position Monsters (especially those who are not destroyed by battle) succumb to this OTK due to Piercing damage. Ocean Armor Variant (Pseudo-OTK) Both "Maha Vailo" and "Ben Kei" might be combined with "A Legendary Ocean" Deck for the following OTK: Use "Scroll of Bewitchment" whilst "A Legendary Ocean" is active to turn Ben Kei/Maha Vailo into WATER Type, reducing their level to 3 and increasing their ATK by 200. Then, equip Ben Kei/Maha Vailo with "Demotion" reducing their level to 1, making them an appropriate wielder for "Opti-Camouflage Armor", which allows them to attack directly. Finally, equip them with "Mage Power", increasing massively their ATK even further. Category:Deck Type